…::::Feliz navidad Monika::::…
by Udthou
Summary: espero el golpe... Pero nunca llego, en su lugar fue envuelta en algo cálido y reconfortante. -va tutto bene?-esas palabras, le hicieron abrir sus ojos, él la miraba con preocupación- signorina?- le pregunto, haciéndola reaccionar. FemAlemaniaxitalia


…**.::::Feliz navidad Monika::::…**

**Cap: 1 el teléfono de Feliciano**

**Este corto fic va dedicado para mi hermana menor, espero que lo disfrutes Masy.**

Frotaba mis manos lentamente. El frío atravesaba sin problemas mis guantes y abrigo. Mis cortos cabellos son protegidos por mi gorro de lana negra. Caminé lentamente hasta mi destino: un amplio parque decorado con nieve, calmadamente, busque a mi hermano con la mirada, habíamos quedado de encontrarnos ahí, al no verlo suspire molesta. Me dirigí hacia la banca más cercana y esperé sentada, luego de un par de horas, me levante descontenta.

-Gilbert lamentará no haber llegado a tiempo- pensé.

Me levante ya cansada de esperar. Una vez en pie, emprendí mi caminar. Podía ver mi aliento hecho vaho. Mientras caminaba, me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de guardar calor. Repentinamente perdí el equilibrio al resbalar sobre la acera congelada, cerré fuertemente los ojos, esperando el golpe... Pero nunca llego, en su lugar fui envuelta en algo cálido y reconfortante.

-va tutto bene(estás bien)?- al escuchar esas palabras, abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con un par de ojos castaños ambarinos que me miraban con preocupación- signorina (señorita)?- me pregunto, haciéndome reaccionar.

-ja-a(si)-tartamudee.

Él me sonrió, fue la sonrisa más bella que había visto en mi vida, no pude hacer más que solo sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas.

-Alemana, ¿cierto?-me pregunto en alemán, con su acento italiano bien marcado.

-sí-le respondí mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme- muchas gracias.

-no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- soy Feliciano Vargas, mucho gusto-agregó ofreciéndome su mano.

-Monika Beilschmidt-respondí algo avergonzada- no suelo ser despistada, no sé qué me paso- agregué esquivando su mirada.

Se río, su risa era fresca y agradable, sé que no era una burlona, ya que sonaba demasiado inocente como para serlo, lo mire sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Tranquila-dijo divertido- ¿qué hacías antes de caer?-agregó con tranquilidad.

-e-esperaba a mi hermano.

-yo también, solo que es hermana en lugar de hermano-comentó animado- ¿te gustaría que esperáramos juntos?-preguntó sonriente.

Acepte a pesar de que estuve a punto de irme. Compartimos la banca que antes yo ocupe, lo escuche hablar por eternos minutos, su voz y su acento eran demasiado agradables, no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando me hablaba.

-Monika, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó posando su mano sobre mi frente- tu rostro está muy rojo. 

-estoy bien-respondí avergonzada. 

-perdona, no quería molestarte-dijo incómodo. 

-no, no estoy molesta-respondí apresuradamente. 

-Ah, lo siento, creí que si, por tu expresión-admitió avergonzado. 

Ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue adorable, me hizo sonreír sin quererlo, en ese momento toda su atención se centró en mí.

-luces aún más hermosa cuando sonríes-comentó sin dejar de mirarme. 

-...-lo mire avergonzada, mientras sonreía levemente. 

-Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo algún día? 

-yo... 

-West!-fui interrumpida por la estridente voz de mi hermano. 

-Te parece que esta es la hora apropiada para llegar, quedamos de encontrarnos

Hace dos horas Gilbert!-exclamé iracunda, regañándolo. 

-Pe-pero West, me encontré con unos amigos y... 

-Y nada, nuestro padre no estará contento al saber que me dejaste sola y esperando. 

-pero si yo te veo bien acompañada kesesesese-dijo señalando a Feliciano, haciéndome sonrojar. 

-Ciao (hola)-dijo Feliciano alegremente- soy Feliciano mucho gusto, tú debes ser el hermano de Monika, Gilbert, ¿Cierto?-agregó mientras tomaba la mano de Gilbert. 

-Ja (si), obvio que da gusto conocer a alguien tan asombroso como yo-dijo riendo con prepotencia. 

-Feliiii amor mío-exclamó uno de los amigos de mi hermano. 

-Ciao primo Francis-respondió él siendo abrasado fuertemente por el recién llegado. 

-deja a mi hermano pervertido de merda- exclamó una chica que caminaba apresurada junto al otro amigo de mi hermano. 

-¿Primo, hermano?-preguntó Gilbert con asombro- mi mejor amigo no fue capaz de contarle a mi asombrosa persona que eres primo de la novia loca de Antonio. 

-Retira lo dicho patata alvina-exclamó la chica molesta- y tú, suelta a mi hermano-agregó sacando a Feliciano del abrazo del francés- no puedo creerlo, te dejo solo por dos horas y ya le estás hablando y abrasando a gente rara, ¿acaso quieres que te violen Feliciano?-le reclamo ella enfadada. 

-pero sorella (hermana) tan solo son el primo Francis, Monika y Gilbert. 

-tres personas, de las cuales dos acabas de conocer-exclamó molesta. 

-Lovi no le grites a Feli, sabes que él es muy social, además Francis y Gilbert son mis amigos y Monika es la

hermana de Gilbo, no son gente rara-dijo el español. 

-Antonio, tu definición de gente normal está atrofiada-dijo abrazando protectoramente a su hermano. 

-Sorella te juro que estoy bien ve~-dijo nerviosamente. 

Me sentí algo insultada por el terminó que la hermana de Feliciano utilizó, sin embargo no le tome mucha importancia, ya que al parecer esa es su personalidad. Como una disculpa, Antonio se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, pero al entrar al auto notamos que no cabíamos todos. 

-Está bien, puedo ir un taxi a casa-dijo Feliciano, ya que él no había subido al auto. 

-claro que no Feli, el primo Francis te cargará-se ofreció el francés. 

-Ni se te ocurra francés pervertido-exclamó la hermana de Feliciano. 

-Yo lo cargo-me ofrecí sin pensarlo, recibiendo miradas asombradas. 

-de acuerdo- respondió él. 

-Feliciano eso es desvergonzado y lo mismo para ti rubiecita-dijo ella molesta. 

Sentí vergüenza al ser observada, burlescamente, por mi hermano. 

-no tengo problemas con que ella me lleve en sus piernas, somos amigos-dijo él haciéndome sentir mejor.

El viaje fue largo y lleno de bromas con doble sentido, me arrepentí de llevar al chico en mis piernas, no porque el fuese pesado ni nada respecto a él, sino porque mi hermano y sus amigos me hacían avergonzarme de llevarlo conmigo. 

Al llegar a casa, mi hermano y yo nos despedimos entrando en ella.  
>Al estar sola en mi habitación descubrí que todos mis pensamientos giraban al derredor de ese chico italiano-ni siquiera tengo su número... ¿qué tonterías estoy pensando?-me cuestioné mentalmente. Suspiré cansada y justo cuando me dispuse a quitarme mi abrigo, noté que un papel pequeño caía del bolsillo del mismo...lo recogí del suelo y en él estaba escrito un número y debajo de el se leía Feliciano, cubrí mi boca con asombro, puedo decir que me sentí feliz de una manera... Que no puedo explicar.<p>

-¡Monikaaaaaaaaaa!-exclamo Gilbert entrando a mi habitación sin permiso.

Mi reacción fue ocultar el papel tras mi espalda, acto que provoco curiosidad en mi hermano, el cual me miro con malicia, trate controlar el nerviosismo, tener un número de teléfono no era un crimen, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme avergonzada.

-¿Qué le ocultas a tu asombroso hermano mayor?-pregunto él acercándose peligrosamente.

-No es tu asunto-respondí con seriedad.

-No eres divertida-se quejó cruzando los brazos- vamos enséñame que estás ocultando-dijo lanzándose sobre mí.

Esquivé sin problemas a Gilbert, causando que él callera al suelo y se quejara por el golpe, sin embargo al ponerse de pie me demostró que no planeaba parar hasta saber que era lo que escondía. Fui perseguida por toda mi habitación, hasta que decidí salir de ella y correr mientras bajaba las escaleras con él persiguiéndome. Corrimos por toda la casa, hasta que la fuerte voz de mi padre me detuvo.

-¡Se puede saber que están haciendo!- exclamo molesto.

Tal fue mi impresión que me detuve en seco, causando que Gilbert se chocara conmigo, tumbando a ambos en el suelo.

-¡Lo tengo!-grito entusiasmado mi hermano-un papel, tanto misticismo por un pedazo de papel-dijo desanimado.

-¡Gilbert!-le regaño molesto.

Gilbert palidecía al ver la expresión enfadada de nuestro padre, la cual era una mezcla de enfado y decepción.

-Creo que están lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer tonterías como estas-dijo con su expresión severa- actos como estos son vergonzosos, aunque no me sorprende de tu parte-dijo refiriéndose a Gilbert- pero, Monika, sabes que no tolero el desorden-agrego suavizando su voz…

Mi padre Brenhard Beilschmidt, rubio cabello largo, ojos azules y mirada severa. Ex militar alemán. Tiene el don de hacer temblar a cualquiera que el regañe, estricto y muy severo, sin embargo mi hermano suele decir que es un poco más blando cuando se trata de mí, pero lo anterior no quiere decir que desde pequeña fui mimada, en realidad Gilbert y yo éramos tratados como iguales, mismos ejercicios, entrenamientos y responsabilidades…

Me levante avergonzada, mientras mira el suelo, a diferencia de Gilbert que se levantaba con arrogancia y un toque de rebeldía en la expresión de su rostro. Luego del regaño me dirigí a mi habitación con aires de derrota. Al entrar no me moleste en cerrar la puerta, fui directamente hacia mi cama, para sentarme en el borde de la misma.

-Creo que olvidaste algo-escuche la voz de mi hermano, el cual estaba recostado al marco de la puerta, con su porte arrogante y el papel en su mano derecha- Así que Feliciano, dime, ¿cuándo es la cita?-pregunto con burla.

-Gilbert devuélveme ese papel-dije molesta.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo sonriente- él me agrada y además es adorable-agregó sonriendo ampliamente, mientras me daba el papel de regreso.

-¡Gilbert, lo rompiste, no se entiende el último número!-exclame molesta.

-¡¿Cómo?!-miro sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

-Gilbert te va a ir muy mal-le regañe severa.

-No hables así, me recuerdas a papá-me respondió con desagrado.

-Olvídalo ya, no hay manera de que adivine el número que falta-comente molesta.

-¡Así no habla un Beilschmidt!-Exclamo mi hermano acercándose a mí para agitarme mientras me sostenía por los hombros- ¡lo que se propone un Beilschmidt, lo consigue!

-Como esa vez que papá no te dio permiso para emborracharte con tus amigos y cuando le dijiste que ya eras mayor de edad, él te respondió que le valía, pero de todas formas te escapaste por la ventana del segundo piso.

-¡exacto!-exclamo orgulloso.

-pero… te castigaron por dos meses-dije matando su momento.

-ese no es el punto-respondió molesto- simplemente no te rindas, se cómo tu asombroso hermano mayor-agrego emocionado.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir-comente masajeando mi frente.

-¡Bien, vamos a adivinar ese poco asombrosos número!-exclamo entusiasmado.

Pasamos horas tratando de adivinar el número, tiempo que fue gastado entre intento de un nuevo número y el esperar que contestaran. Fue lo más vergonzoso que hice en mi vida, cada vez contestaba alguien distinto, más ningún Feliciano Vargas, definitivamente, este no es mi día…

-Bueno, nueve es el último número-dijo Gilbert- y ya sabes que vas a decirle…

Sabía que mi respuesta era no, estuve tan ocupada tratando de descubrir el número, que no tuve tiempo de pensar que le diría, me sentí aún más avergonzada al negar con la cabeza lentamente. Mi hermano me miro sorprendido, él sabe que no soy así…

-Qué más da, es el último número, suerte West-dijo él saliendo de la habitación.

Marque el número con nerviosismo y espere a que sonara…

-Hola, ¿Felciano?...de verdad… ¿Dónde?... eso queda cerca de donde vivo…iré ahora mismo.

POV(Gilbert)

Escuche la conversación de mi hermana por "accidente", ya que acerque mi oído a la puerta "sin querer". De cualquier manera me sorprendió lo rápido que ella acepto esa cita, con el frio que está haciendo afuera… repentinamente la vi salir con un abrigo, su gorro de lana y unos jeans… no es que yo sea el mejor en esto de la moda de las mujeres, pero estoy seguro que esa ropa no es la mejor para una cita.

-Tengo que hablar con ella acerca de cómo debe vestirse para una cita-dije finalmente para dirigirme al cómodo sillón de la sala.

Me dedique a cambiar los canales del televisor mientras pasaba tiempo de calidad con mi pequeño canario, Gilbird, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vi a mi hermana entrar por la puerta de la sala –tan mala fue la cita-pensé.

-Hey west,¿qué paso con tu cita?-dije con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo ella confundida.

-Pero si hace unos minutos saliste corriendo para encontrarte con el amor de tu vida-dije burlonamente, notando como se sonrojaba-"que adorable"-pensé.

-¡Gilbert!-reclamo molesta- primero, él no es el amor de mi vida, es un amigo y segundo, perdió su teléfono, una señora lo encontró y cuando la llame se alegró de poder devolver el teléfono a alguien que conociera al dueño…

-Bueno, parece que aún existe gente buena, mi fe en el poco asombroso mundo se ha restaurado…Pero, ni siquiera sabes donde vive el chico, que triste-dije burlándome de su infortunio.

-Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón-respondió ella cruzando los brazos- ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Hacemos suena a multitud-dije estirándome en el sofá.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-pregunto molesta.

-No, tú recogiste ese teléfono, es tu responsabilidad-respondí con simpleza.

-Bien, muchísimas gracias hermano-dijo sarcástica, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡De nada kesesese!-exclame.

-"Pero aquí no acabara el asunto"-pensé, trace un plan malvado para molestar a Monika llamado: Plan maestro para molestar a Monika…. Lo sé, necesito más imaginación para los nombres. Espere que anocheciera y que todos estuviesen dormidos y fue entonces cuando ataque, me escabullí silenciosamente a la habitación de Monika y tome el teléfono de Feliciano mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

Fase uno del plan, ¡lista!, fase dos en proceso, me acerque a la cama de mi hermana, mientras ella dormía plácidamente y me tome un par de selfies con ella. Monika me matará cuando sepa lo que hice, pero como diría Francis "non, je ne regrette rien (no me arrepiento de nada)", fase dos, ¡lista!, fase tres en proceso, busque la lista de contactos del chico y agregué el número de mi hermana, luego escribí "Monika ;) ", fase tres, ¡lista!... Próximamente fase cuatro. Se lo correcta que es Monika y que ella jamás haría algo así, fue por ese motivo que lo hice. Al terminar todo le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente a mi hermana y me lleve el teléfono conmigo.

POV(Monika)

Como de costumbre, me desperté temprano, tome una ducha rápida y Salí correr a pesar del frio clima. Al regresar a casa subí a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa. Mi estómago rugió pidiendo comida, asique me dedique a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina y preparar el desayuno para todos, sin embargo una canción que provenía de la sala llamo mi atención, estaba en otro idioma, sonaba como… ¡Italiano!

Amo non posso farne a meno E' questo il mio destino Cambiare non potrei  
>Vivo al massimo ogni istante Il tempo non mi sfiora<br>Io resto uguale a me  
>Credo alle stelle<br>E ad una stella  
>Daro' il tuo nome allora<br>Non farmi aspettare  
>Questo mare<br>E' profondo ed io non so nuotare Vienimi a salvare

-¡Gilbert, se puede saber que estás haciendo con el teléfono de Feliciano!-le regañe al verlo echado en el sofá con el teléfono en las manos.

-Escucho la música que tiene-dijo con simpleza.

-Devuélvemelo, ni siquiera yo lo he revisado, es malo irrespetar la privacidad de las personas-le dije severa.

-No eres divertida, ni asombrosa-fue su repuesta acompañada con una cara aburrida.

Dammi amore da star male  
>Poi guariscimi come sai<br>Rido mi specchio nel sorriso  
>Che tu piu' non trattieni<br>Di perle bianche  
>E piango per quello che non posso Per quello che volevo<br>E invece non ando'  
>Credo all'amore credo alla vita Meravigliosa avventura<p>

Non farmi aspettare  
>Questo mare<br>E' profondo ed io non so nuotare Vienimi a salvare  
>Dammi amore da star male<br>Stai con me  
>Credo che il tempo<br>Per noi sia adesso ora  
>Non farmi aspettare<br>Questo mare 

-Gilbert tienes 22 años compórtate como tal-dije mirándolo con reprobación.

-te sorprendería saber que es tu italianito el que está cantando-dijo sonriente.

-¿De verdad?-corrí a su lado y me arrodille junto a mi hermano para ver a Feliciano cantando en la pantalla del teléfono, parecía que estaba en una fiesta familiar.

Tiene una voz agradable y las expresiones de su rostro son muy bellas, su familia lo observaba, mientras le escuchaban sonrientes. La risa de mi hermano me regreso a la situación actual.

E' profondo ed io non so nuotare Vienimi a salvare  
>Dammi amore da star male Fammi bene<br>Stai con me

-Te gusta-le escuche decir.

-No, ni siquiera lo conozco bien-trate de convencerlo a él y de paso a mí misma.

-Como tú digas-respondió levantándose y entregándome el teléfono.

Tome el teléfono y subí a mi habitación, una vez ahí, deje el teléfono sobre la mesita que esta junto a mi cama. Pensé en la tentadora idea de revisar el teléfono, sin embargo mi formación moral me lo impedía, jamás sería capaz de lo que mi hermano si era. Algunas veces pensaba que era adoptada, pero luego recordaba el parecido que tengo con mi padre y llegue a la conclusión de que Gilbert es el adoptado.

Nuevamente mi estómago protesto. Había olvidado por completo que tenía hambre. Mire por ultima ves el teléfono celular, más me aleje de el y Salí de la habitación, camine en dirección a la cocina y prepare el desayuno.

-Bien, ya era hora, moría de hambre-dijo mi hermano.

-Estuviste aquí toda la mañana, ¿y no fuiste capaz de desayunar?-comente severa.

-Kesesesese, es que amo tu comida-se excusó burlonamente.

Después desayunar, escuchamos la puerta de la sala abrirse, tras ella entro mi padre saludándonos con tranquilidad.

-Iremos a una fiesta en navidad-dijo con simpleza.

-Fiesta, ¿en serio?-comento Gilbert incrédulo. 

-Sí, es una fiesta de navidad con algunos de mis antiguos compañeros y sus familias- respondió mi padre con su característica seriedad.

-Aaaaah, debí imaginarlo-respondió Gilbert cruzando los brazos con aburrimiento-No es propio de ti ir a fiestas-comento burlesco.

-Gilbert más te vale no cometer imprudencias-agrego mi padre severo.

-El asombroso yo no comete imprudencias-exclamo retirándose de la cocina con una sonrisa altanera.

El resto del día transcurrió sin altercados de ningún tipo. Me concentre en llevar a cabo mis responsabilidades. Al terminar fui directamente a mi habitación, mire por varios minutos hacia aquel celular, jamás se vio tan tentadora la idea de revisar algo que no es mío. Tras unos segundos mi hermano abrió mi puerta, irrespetando nuevamente mi espacio personal.

-¿Perdiendo tu moralidad hermanita?-insinuó burlonamente.

-Claro que no Gilbert-respondí molesta.

-Que bueno; el viejo te llama-comento aburrido.

-De acuerdo bajaré, ni se te ocurra tocar ese teléfono-respondí saliendo de mi habitación.

Camine hacia la oficina de mi padre, al llegar a la puerta y tocar la misma, fui recibida con un –"puedes pasar"- por parte de mi padre.

-¿Me llamaba?-pregunte con seriedad.

-Así es, necesito que compres estas cosas-dijo dándome dinero y una lista-se lo pediría a tu hermano pero ya lo conoces, es muy irresponsable-concluyo volviendo a su trabajo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía a prepararme para salir, puesto que hace mucho frio afuera. Busque mi abrigo y unas botas negras, metí el dinero en un bolsillo de mi pantalón. Una vez lista, salí de mi habitación. Justo cuando tenía la intención de salir, mi hermano me interrumpió.

-No te llevaras esto-dijo extendiéndome su mano con el teléfono en ella.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Solo voy a comprar algunas cosas y regresaré.

-¿Y si te lo encuentras en el camino?-comento divertido.

-No dudo que sea una posibilidad, pero aun así, no creo que suceda hoy-concluí dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera!-exclamo mi hermano deteniéndome- no vas a despedirte de tu querido y asombroso hermano mayor-dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-estas muy raro hoy east-comente cuando dejo de abrazarme.

Luego de la extraña despedida, comencé a dirigirme hacia el auto, mientras me alejaba de casa Gilbert batía su mano en el aire…-¿Qué es lo que trama?-pensé con curiosidad.

POV(Gilbert)

Fase cuatro en proceso… Tome mi teléfono celular y llame a mi buen amigo Antonio.

-Listo Tony, acaba de salir

-Eres un mal hermano Gilbo-contesto mi amigo español.

-No lo digas, o me arrepentiré de lo que hice-dije sarcásticamente.

-Como tú digas, estás demasiado loco… ¿seguro que no eres adoptado?

-Segurísimo, ahora, no olvides llevar a Feliciano contigo y justo cuando vean a Monika, los dejas solos, ¿entendiste?

-Cada palabra… Lovina me matara

Sonreí con auto suficiencia al colgar el teléfono… Fase cuatro, ¡Lista! y con esto di por terminado el "Plan maestro para molestar a Monika"

POV(Monika)

Tras encontrar un estacionamiento en el centro comercial, camine sin prisas para adentrarme en un mar de gente. Decoraciones, polvo y escarcha por todos lados. Las personas avanzaban apresuradas, buscando regalos y demás cosas de acuerdo a la época. Parejas paseaban tomados de las manos y los niños arrastran a sus padres de tienda en tienda…lo típico de diciembre.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y noté que era un mensaje de mi hermano, el cual decía:

–Hola :D

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

-¿Qué talla eres?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Tu buen hermano quiere hacerte un regalo de navidad XD

-No me voy a disfrazar de pollo gigante…

-sigues molesta por eso, fue cuando tenías 10 años, además puedo decir que te veías igual o más fabulosa que Gilbird

-Al punto east, no tengo tiempo.

-olvídalo buscare tu taya, con la ayuda de la ropa de tu closet ;)

-No y ni se te ocurra tomar el teléfono de Feliciano

-Por lo segundo no hay problema

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Revisa el bolsillo de tu abrigo

Introduje mi mano en dicho bolsillo y descubrí que en el se encontraba el teléfono del chico italiano-"Maldición Gilbert"-pensé de mal humor mientras caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial. Decidí ignorar el incesante vibrar de mi teléfono y me dedique a conseguir lo que había en la lista.

Pase largas hora buscando lo que necesitaba, no porque fuese difícil, sino porque había demasiadas personas en cada local. Cuando casi culminaba con la lista, solté un suspiro de agotamiento. Me senté por unos minutos en una banca que había en un pasillo, no estaba muy animada en cuanto a seguir comprando, pero era mi deber terminar con aquella lista. Por un instante levante la mirada y me encontré con un rostro conocido… Era Feliciano, esta parado justo en medio del pasillo y miraba en mi dirección, le devolví la mirada, solo que la mía era de incredulidad. Sonriente se acercó a mí, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y beso mis dos mejillas, las cuales se tiñeron de rosa.

-Ciao-saludo soltando mis manos.

-…-Lo mire sin decir nada, no por que quisiera, en realidad no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he equivocado de persona?-pregunto divertido- aunque no lo creo… oh ya sé, no me recuerdas-agrego riendo levemente- Soy Feliciano y tu Monika ¿cierto?-finalizo sentándose a mi lado.

-Ja (si), hola Feliciano-dije avergonzada.

-Increíble que nos encontráramos aquí-comento sonriente- solo vine a acompañar al novio de mi hermana, a comprar un regalo para alguien y… ¿Dónde quedo Antonio?-dijo buscándolo con la mirada- que extraño, él fue quien te vio primero y me dijo que te saludaríamos-agrego confuso.

-Feliciano-le llame atrayendo su atención- acerca de tu teléfono, yo…

-Oh, lo encontraste ve~-me interrumpió avergonzado mientras yo asentía-disculpa si no te conteste, yo extravié mi teléfono y…

-No, no estoy molesta, en realidad yo tengo tu teléfono-le interrumpí viendo su expresión asombrada.

Tome el celular en mi mano y se lo di, él me dedico una mirada agradecida. Le explique cómo había llegado su teléfono a mis manos, sin contar aquella vergonzosa pelea con mi hermano y lo que él me dijo al llegar a casa.

-por cierto, cantas muy bien-dije sonriéndole.

-No lo creo, ¿en serio?- decía riendo.

-Te lo juro-respondí- ah pero no revise tu teléfono, fue mi hermano-comente avergonzada.

-Está bien, te creo-respondió con tranquilidad-Mi hermana es igual-dijo tranquilizándome- Y antes de que te saludara, ¿Qué hacías?

-Compraba algunas cosas, para mi padre-dije señalando las bolsas-aunque aún me faltan algunas más-termine levantándome de la banca.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo levantando las bolsas por mí.

Asentí agradecida, no porque no pudiese con las bolsas, en realidad no eran tantas, sino porque me agradaba que él estuviese junto a mí. Encontramos lo último de la lista, pero hablamos por algún tiempo más antes de despedirnos.

-Monika, ¿Quería saber si estabas libre un día?-me pregunto animado- podríamos salir a comer algo, si tú quieres-termino mirándome expectativo.

-¿Qué te parece el 23?

-Ah no puedo mañana, tengo un compromiso con mi padre-dijo avergonzado.

-Entonces, que tal después de navidad-comente algo desilusionada.

-Fantástico, ciao bella-se despidió besando mi mejilla.

De camino a casa solo pensaba en el día después de navidad, no había tenido muchas citas en mi vida y no sabía qué hacer con exactitud-"Deberé hablar con Elizavetha"- pensé. Llegue a casa y le entregue las cosas a mi padre.

-Bien. Gracias Monika, por cierto, recuerda la fiesta de mañana…

-Eh, si claro….

Fiesta de mañana-"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"-pensé. Al menos no quede con Feliciano ese día, de lo contrario, no sé qué habría pasado….

**Será una historia corta no le hare muchos capítulos, si hay algún horror ortográfico disculpen, no fue apropósito y bueno eso es todo nos leemos luego, Feliz navidad adelantadamente :D**


End file.
